


Memories

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Non-Graphic Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-09-11 20:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Sam thinks back to that night seven years ago when he spent time with Sarah.





	Memories

Those words often rattled around in Sam’s mind, even this many years after they’d left.

_“Sam, marry that girl.”_

Sam had rolled his eyes and brushed it off, the memory of Jessica too fresh in his head and heart, but maybe Dean had had a point.

Maybe they should have kept Sarah around after that case at the art gallery.

Now, seeing her lifeless body laying in front of him, Sam wished more than ever that he’d taken Dean seriously.  He would have had more than just one night with her, seven years ago.  He could have had  _so much more_.   _He_  could have been the husband;  _he_  could have had the daughter.

He thinks back to that week, way back when.  How much crap Dean had given him as he and Sarah flirted and went to dinner together, and how terribly he’d tried to brush it off.  Sam was just thankful that Dean liked Sarah, that he was the one pushing Sam toward the girl.  He didn’t know what he would have done if Dean hadn’t liked the girl.  He so desperately wanted Dean’s approval, especially back then.

If Dean hadn’t liked Sarah, he’d probably have just left Sam in New York, or played some horrible prank, when Sam took Sarah home that night.  Instead, Dean had tossed him a handful of rubbers and pushed him toward Sarah’s car, saying, “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” cheekily, as though Dean had boundaries or something.

Sarah was so soft, so gentle.  Her kisses made him melt; the brushes of her fingertips made goosebumps raise on his skin.  She felt so right under him, around him, surrounding him.  She was perfect.

With every brush of Sam’s lips on Sarah’s skin, she sighed or cried out, begging him for more.  He was eager to give it, too, especially when she continued being so responsive.  He hadn’t felt this way since Jessica, and it was as though Sarah was sent to him to help him heal.

Sarah knew what Sam and Dean did with their lives, she understood after seeing it all first hand.  That was something Jessica never knew about.  Sarah was so brave, so strong, and Sam soaked in as much of her as he could as they laid together on the couch in front of her fireplace.  She traced patterns on his chest while he played with her hair, the silence completely comfortable between them. 

It wasn’t until the wee hours of the morning that Sam had finally dozed off, his eyes too busy just  _looking_  at her to bother closing.  She was beautiful, inside and out.

But now… Now she was gone.  Sam ran his fingers through her hair, brushing it away from her beautiful face.  She had aged, sure – so had he – but she was still as beautiful as ever.  Sam picked up her hand, lifeless in his, and traced the wedding band with his thumb.

Tears formed in his eyes, spilling over when they became too much.  This was all his fault.  He could have been there for her – he  _should_  have been there for her.

But now she was gone and Sam was left with only the memories.


End file.
